Cara Membuat Hinata Menangis
by rifuki
Summary: Jika dulu Hinata tak bisa akting merona merah, sekarang justru Hinata tak bisa berakting menangis. Mampukah Naruto membantunya? SIDE STORY dari fic Cerita Di Balik Cerita. Mengambil latar waktu chapter 614-615 manga. Warning: Full OOC, tsundere Hinata.


**Cara Membuat Hinata Menangis**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**: _Full OOC, tsundere_ Hinata. _**Side story**_ dari **Cerita Di Balik Cerita**. Mengambil latar waktu _chapter_ 2 CDBC atau _chapter_ 614-615 _manga_.

* * *

Obito sudah muak dengan aliansi _shinobi_ yang berlagak sok kuat. Mereka tahu _Juubi_ adalah sosok _bijuu_ terkuat karena merupakan gabungan dari 9 _bijuu_. Tapi kenapa mereka bersikeras untuk tidak menyerah? Obito memerintahkan _Juubi _melakukan jurus_ Mokuton, Sashiki no Jutsu _untuk menembakkan ribuan kayu tajam ke arah aliansi _shinobi_.

Saking banyaknya kayu tersebut, Naruto tak mampu menghindar saat beberapa kayu mengarah kepadanya. Hinata yang melihat ini dengan sigap berdiri di hadapan Naruto untuk melindunginya. Namun siapa sangka Neji ternyata lebih cepat. Ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan Naruto. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tertusuk oleh kayu-kayu tersebut. 

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat Neji melindunginya.

"Medis! Kita butuh ninja medis!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Neji. "Sudah terlambat."

Neji terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu berdiri, lehernya bertumpu pada bahu Naruto.

"Hinata-_sama_ sudah rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Jadi mulai sekarang hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu seorang. Tapi juga milikku."

"Kau seorang Hyuuga! Kau tak boleh mati di tempat seperti ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini? Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku adalah seorang jenius…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Neji sebelum dirinya tergolek tak berdaya di bahu Naruto.

Hinata sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya, kedua mata _lavender_-nya-

"CUT!"

Naruto, Hinata dan Neji menoleh ke arah sutradara.

"Hinata-_chan_, mana ekspresinya? Kau sebut itu menangis? Bahkan air matamu saja tidak keluar!" bentak sutradara.

Hinata mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku!" kata Hinata balik membentak sutradara. "Dan satu lagi, jangan sekali-kali kau membentakku atau aku tak akan syuting lagi!"

Sutradara terdiam mendengar bentakkan Hinata. Berhenti syuting memang selalu dijadikan senjata ampuh oleh Hinata untuk mengancam sang sutradara.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kita istirahat saja dulu," tenang asisten sutradara. "Kita ulangi syuting adegan ini 30 menit lagi."

"Haahh, lagi-lagi diulang. Aku sudah bosan memakai cairan lengket ini di bibirku," keluh Neji sambil membersihkan cairan berwarna merah yang mirip darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto menatap Neji iba, soalnya dia yang paling repot dalam adegan ini. Ia memakai darah palsu di bibir dan memasang properti beberapa kayu panjang di perut serta punggungnya. Untuk ke-20 kalinya adegan ini dipotong. Naruto hanya berharap di _take_ selanjutnya Hinata bisa berhasil.

Namun sepertinya harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Hinata kembali gagal melakukan adegan menangis.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, akhirnya sutradara memutuskan untuk mengakhiri syuting hari ini. Posisi matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam sudah tak memungkinkan untuk pengambilan gambar, para kru dan artis juga sudah kelelahan.

Saat Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya, sutradara mendatanginya. Sutradara duduk di jok motor Naruto yang sedang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. "Dua hari ini kita tak ada progres. Kita hanya mengulangi adegan ini terus menerus."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto benci dengan basa-basi ini. Ia lalu merebut _softdrink_ milik sutradara dan menegaknya sampai habis. Setelah itu ia menggendong ranselnya dan mendorong sutradara agar turun dari motornya.

"Kau ingin aku mengajari Hinata akting menangis 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sutradara tersenyum. "Baguslah aku tak perlu capek menjelaskan. Aku yakin kau bisa mengajari pacarmu itu seperti dulu."

"Akting menangis itu ekspresi yang paling susah menurutku. Dan lagi, dia bukan pacarku," kata Naruto terkekeh. "Maksudku, dia belum jadi pacarku," koreksi Naruto.

"Coba saja ajari dia. Kau selalu punya metode belajar akting yang aneh."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu memakai helm dan menjalankan motornya. "Yayaya, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu sesuatu."

Sutradara mengangguk.

"Hinata, ayo pulang!" teriak Naruto kepada Hinata yang masih mengobrol dengan para kru.

Sejak mereka menonton konser Ikimono Gakari bersama, sepulang syuting _chapter_ 573, Naruto dan Hinata memang lebih sering pulang bersama.

Di perjalanan pulang seperti biasa Naruto selalu menggoda Hinata. Menyuruh Hinata memeluk badannya demi alasan keselamatan, iseng memegang tangan Hinata, dan melancarkan gombalan-gombalan khas Naruto yang sebagian besar tak Hinata anggap.

Lama-kelamaan Hinata mulai sadar jika Naruto menjalankan motornya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pulang.

"Hei, arah pulang itu kesana!" bentak Hinata.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan dulu," kata Naruto cuek.

"Aku setuju untuk pulang bersamamu, tapi tidak untuk kencan! Turunkan aku!"

"Baiklah ini bukan kencan, sebenarnya aku akan mengajarimu akting menangis," jelas Naruto.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin diajari akting menangis oleh Naruto. Hinata sudah meminta bantuan Sakura dan Ino yang sudah lebih senior dalam bidang seni peran, namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata masih belum bisa akting menangis. Hinata berpikir mungkin Naruto punya metode yang lain. Hanya saja harga diri Hinata terlalu tinggi hingga ia tak mau memohon kepada Naruto untuk mengajarinya secara langsung.

Setelah tahu maksud Naruto, Hinata akhirnya berhenti memberontak. Ia memeluk badan Naruto lagi karena si pirang itu telah kembali manambah kecepatan motornya.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sebuah meja _café_. Keduanya memilih tempat yang sepi. Tujuannya agar tak ada fans yang melihat mereka serta agar Hinata bisa mempraktekkan akting menangis. Nampaknya sekarang mereka sudah mulai mendiskusikan beberapa ide agar Hinata bisa akting menangis.

"Pake air," usul Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengambil segelas air mineral dan meneskan air di kedua matanya. Jika diperhatikan dari kejauhan aliran air di bawah kelopak mata Naruto terlihat menyerupai air mata.

Hinata lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"OK, itu cukup," kata Naruto setelah melihat aliran air di pipi Hinata. "Coba sekarang kau berakting sedih. Anggap saja kau menangis karena aku menolak ajakan kencanmu karena aku sibuk."

BYUUURRR!

Hinata langsung menyiramkan air yang tersisa dalam gelas air mineral ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku tak akan merasa sedih jika kita tak jadi kencan, aku justru akan bersyukur!" bentak Hinata.

"Ugh, teganya," gumam Naruto sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

Naruto kemudian melihat seorang balita sedang bercanda dengan kakak perempuannya di lantai bawah _café_. Karena penasaran, Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Adik-kakak itu masih saja tertawa-tawa. Sang kakak menggelitik badan adiknya hingga adiknya tertawa dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Air mata?

Hinata merasa perasaannya tak enak. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak ada di kursinya di hadapan Hinata, melainkan ia sedang nyengir di samping Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang mengarah ke depan. Dari posenya, Hinata langsung tahu Naruto akan meniru tingkah adik-kakak di lantai bawah, yaitu menggelitik badan Hinata hingga gadis itu tertawa lalu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Batalkan niatmu untuk melakukannya atau aku akan menendang selangkanganmu," kata Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Naruto tentu tak ingin ditendang di bagian itu. Ia juga tahu Hinata tak pernah main-main dalam mengancamnya, makanya dalam secepat kilat Naruto kembali ke kursinya.

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bersandar di kursinya. "Ide-idemu sungguh konyol," keluh Hinata.

"Aku tahu hal itu, Hinata. Seseorang yang menangis itu bukan hanya mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Tapi juga disertai ekspresi dan emosi yang muncul dari hati. Masalahnya kau tak bisa dengan mudah mengatur emosimu. Kau orang yang tak bisa dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih, makanya aku memakai cara-cara yang tak biasa," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Dasar bodoh. Paling tidak, pikirkanlah ide yang bagus," cibir Hinata.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Seandainya ia tak menyayangi Hinata, ia tak mungkin mau capek-capek mengajarinya akting. "Aku punya ide lain, ikut aku," ajak Naruto.

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke bioskop. Hinata sempat bingung kenapa Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Seseorang lebih gampang menangis jika sedang sedih. Kita akan nonton film sedih yang bisa membuatmu sedih. Saat akting, kau hanya tinggal mengingat film ini, pasti kau langsung sedih dan bisa menangis."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Naruto memasuki gedung bioskop.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian…

"Maria tak berhasil menyampaikan cintanya kepada Alejandro sampai ajal menjemputnya. Guh, film yang menyedihkan. Aku tak percaya aku menangis setelah menonton film seperti ini," keluh Naruto sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya. Alih-alih membuat Hinata menangis, justru Naruto sendiri yang menangis.

"Cengeng," ejek Hinata sambil memberikan sehelai _tissue_ kepada Naruto.

"Kau saja yang tak normal." Naruto mengambil _tissue_ yang diberikan Hinata. "Hampir semua perempuan yang nonton menangis. Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Aku lebih suka film _action_," jawab Hinata datar.

"Haaahhh, tahu begitu aku tak akan mengajakmu nonton film ini."

"Kau sendiri yang tidak bertanya!"

Naruto sedang tak mau berdebat panjang lebar dengan Hinata. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Sepertinya besok aku akan dimarahi sutradara lagi," keluh Hinata saat ia turun dari motor Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi. Tadi aku membeli sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantumu." Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya. "Senjata klasik yang bisa membuatmu menangis seketika, yaitu bawang merah!"

Begitu nama salah satu bumbu dapur itu disebut, Hinata mundur teratur lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan bawang merah di hadapanku! Aku alergi bawang merah!" teriak Hinata dari dalam apartemen.

* * *

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa apartemennya. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Hinata bisa berakting menangis.

Sebenarnya tidak kehabisan ide sih. Dia masih punya ide cadangan yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Ide ini terlalu beresiko. Namun setelah dipikir lagi, bisa-bisa Hinata digantikan oleh pemeran lain jika ia tak berhasil berakting menangis. Jika Hinata digantikan, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang akan sedih, tapi semua kru dan semua penggemar Hinata pasti akan sedih dan protes.

Akhirnya Naruto mengambil ponselnya. "Sakura, aku perlu bantuanmu."

* * *

Hinata mondar-mandir di depan apartemennya. Ia sedang menunggu Naruto. Biasanya Naruto tak pernah terlambat menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke lokasi syuting bersama. Malah biasanya Naruto datang terlalu pagi dan menunggu dengan sabar di depan apartemen Hinata.

Yang lebih membuat Hinata kesal adalah dari tadi Naruto tak menerima telponnya. Hinata mengakhiri panggilan ke-5-nya dan memutuskan datang ke apartemen Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa blok saja dari apartemen Hinata.

Hinata menekan bel apartemen Naruto dengan tak sabar. Seakan itu tak cukup, ia juga mengetuk pintunya dengan kasar.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar membukakan pintu dengan telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

"Maaf aku baru bangun, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menguap.

Hinata sudah akan marah sebelum suara yang amat dikenalnya datang dari belakang Naruto.

"Siapa yang datang, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya sosok itu. Sedetik kemudian sebuah tangan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto bergeser dan membiarkan sosok di belakangnya melihat keluar. Dialah gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura, aktris yang sudah menyabet belasan penghargaan aktris muda terbaik di Jepang.

"Oh ternyata Hinata-_chan_," kata Sakura. Badannya hanya berbalut handuk saja saat itu. Rambutnya juga basah, aroma strawberry tercium dari rambutnya, jelas sekali kalau ia baru keramas. "Oh, aku baru ingat. Kau mau berangkat bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_ ya? Baiklah, aku naik kereta saja."

"Tidak usah," kata Hinata. "Aku berangkat sendiri, maaf mengganggu." Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

* * *

Adegan yang sempat tertunda akhirnya kembali dilanjutkan hari ini. Dimulai dengan Neji yang tertusuk kayu-kayu di punggungnya.

"Medis! Kita butuh ninja medis!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Neji. "Sudah terlambat."

Neji terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu berdiri, lehernya bertumpu pada bahu Naruto.

"Hinata-_sama_ sudah rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Jadi mulai sekarang hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu seorang. Tapi juga milikku."

"Kau seorang Hyuuga! Kau tak boleh mati di tempat seperti ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini? Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku adalah seorang jenius…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Neji sebelum dirinya tergolek tak berdaya di bahu Naruto.

Kamera kini terfokus pada wajah Hinata.

Hinata sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya, kedua mata _lavender_-nya mengeluarkan air mata yang seakan keluar tanpa henti. Matanya sembab dan memerah, begitu juga dengan hidungnya yang juga memerah. Kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang putih. Bahkan isakan Hinata terasa mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Naruto

Naruto tahu tangis Hinata itu bukan akting. Itu tangis asli Hinata karena perbuatan Naruto.

Asisten sutradara menyikut tangan sutradara yang masih terpaku melihat akting Hinata. "Kurasa ini sudah cukup."

Sutradara mengangguk, lalu berteriak, "CUT! Bagus Hinata-_chan_! Istirahat 30 menit. Obito, kau siap-siap, setelah istirahat adalah adeganmu. Hapalkan dialogmu baik-baik, dialogmu paling panjang."

"Cerewet," dengus Obito pelan, "aku bahkan tak perlu membawa naskah karena sudah hapal semuanya." Ia lalu bergabung bersama Kakashi yang sedang bermain _billiard_ untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda. "Naruto kau tak ikut?" tanyanya saat menyadari bocah pirang itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Tidak," kata Naruto.

Saat ini ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk Naruto lakukan.

* * *

Naruto menemui Hinata di ruang _make up_. Untunglah di sana tak ada siapa-siapa jadi ia bisa leluasa bicara dengan Hinata.

"Sakura tak ada di sini," kata Hinata saat menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Ia terlihat mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menemui Sakura. Aku ingin menemuimu," kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," lanjut Naruto. Hinata nampaknya tak mengerti maksud permintaan maaf Naruto. "Aku yang menyuruh Sakura untuk menginap di apartemenku, kami sebenarnya tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu… menangis."

Dada Hinata bagai dihentakkan saat itu. Ia merasa senang karena Sakura sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa-apa di apartemen Naruto. Namun nampaknya perasaan kesal Hinata kepada Naruto lebih mendominasi hatinya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata _lavender_-nya.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal setiap kali membantuku belajar akting," kata Hinata lirih.

"Maaf. Aku tahu kau akan sedih, tapi aku tak tahu jika kau akan sesedih ini. Aku-"

"Cukup Naruto," tahan Hinata. Kata-katanya sebenarnya pelan, tidak seperti bentakan-bentakan yang biasa ia lontarkan. Tapi justru intonasi yang pelan itu malah membuat Naruto langsung menurut. Justru intonasi pelan itulah yang menandakan Hinata sedang benar-benar sakit hati.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Naruto tak mau semakin membuat Hinata sedih, jadi ia memilih untuk membiarkan Hinata sendiri.

* * *

Syuting kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini adegan Obito yang berusaha memojokkan Naruto dengan kata-katanya.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang tak akan membiarkanku membunuh teman-temanmu, Naruto. Lihatlah sekelilingmu."

Di sekeliling Naruto tampaklah puluhan bahkan ratusan _shinobi_ yang tewas tertusuk kayu tajam.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi!" teriak Obito. Naruto hanya terdiam tak mampu menanggapi apa-apa. "Kubilang katakan sekali lagi!"

Obito lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Rasakan tubuh mereka yang dingin dan sadari kematian mereka. Ini akan terus berlanjut. Aku akan buktikan jika kata-katamu salah. Inilah yang kau dapatkan jika kau menggantungkan harapanmu terlalu tinggi. Ini kenyataan. Apa yang kau punya dalam kenyataan ini? Ayah dan ibumu sudah mati, gurumu sudah mati, bahkan satu-persatu teman-temanmu pun akan mati sekarang. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang menghargaimu yang akan bertahan hidup. Dan kau tentu tahu apa yang menantimu di akhir, yaitu kesendirian."

"Kau tak perlu berada dalam kenyataan ini Naruto, kau bisa bergabung denganku, kemarilah," ajak Obito sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Perlahan Naruto ikut mengulurkan tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba…

PLAK!

Hinata menampar Naruto.

Ini tamparan asli, keras dan membuat pipi Naruto merah. Ini tidak sesuai dengan di skenario. Seharusnya Hinata menampar Naruto pelan saja, karena tujuannya hanya menyadarkan Naruto dari ajakan Obito yang sesat. Naruto tahu Hinata sengaja melakukannya karena gadis itu masih kesal kepadanya.

Sayangnya tak ada yang menyadari sikap Hinata yang keluar dari skenario ini. Neji sedang terbaring di tanah dengan mata tertutup, karena ceritanya dia sudah tewas. Sakura berada jauh di belakang dan mengira Naruto dan Hinata sudah berbaikan. Obito berada di atas _Bijuu_. Para kru juga tak tahu, bahkan kameramen pun yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto dan Hinata tak sadar akan hal ini.

Naruto lalu menatap Hinata. Bagi kameramen dan semua kru lainnya mungkin air mata di pipi Hinata adalah air mata palsu, hanya sekedar akting. Tapi Naruto tahu itu air mata yang keluar dari mata Hinata karena ia sakit hati kepadanya. Tamparan yang diterimanya tadi belum sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto tak menghentikan adegan dan membiarkan semuanya berlanjut.

"Apa kau tahu arti kata-kata Neji-_Niisan_ tadi? Kata-katamu yang tak akan membiarkan teman-temanmu mati bukanlah kebohongan," kata Hinata mengucapkan dialognya. "Karena kata-kata itulah ia bisa melangkah sejauh ini. Bukan hanya Neji-_Niisan_, tapi semua orang telah memegang teguh kata-kata itu dalam hati mereka. Itulah yang menjadikan kita semua teman. Jika semua orang menyerah, maka apa yang Neji-_Niisan_ lakukan akan sia-sia. Ayo kita lawan bersama Naruto-_kun_. Selalu pantang menyerah dan menepati janji adalah jalan ninjaku juga."

Hinata mengakhiri dialognya.

Jeda sejenak.

Naruto memantapkan hatinya. Kini Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan untuk tak 'keluar' dari skenario seperti Hinata. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dalam dialog Hinata.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata di pipinya dan mengusapnya lembut. Naruto lalu berujar, "Ya, aku memang tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Apa kau ingat kata-kataku dulu?"

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung, rasanya ada yang salah dengan dialog Naruto.

"Saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu, kau tak langsung menjawabnya. Saat itu aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lalu aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku. Asal kau tahu Hinata, aku masih memegang janjiku itu. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Sakura. Dari dulu rasa sayangku kepadamu tak berkurang, bahkan semakin bertambah."

Hinata kaget. Benar saja, ternyata Naruto tidak mengikuti skenario yang ada.

"Apa yang dikatakannya? Ini tidak sesuai skenario," ujar sutradara. "CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Naruto tak mempedulikan teriakan sutradara. Ia tahu Hinata tak akan mau mendengarnya jika ia tak mengatakannya sekarang. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Wajar jika sekarang kau membenciku. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku. Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi."

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir. "Aku benci padamu. Ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku seperti ini. Aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri karena bisa lemah jika berada di hadapanmu," ujar Hinata dengan suara yang makin pelan.

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Dari respon Hinata yang membalas pelukannya, Naruto langsung tahu jika Hinata sudah memaafkannya. Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata dan terus meyakinkan dirinya jika setelah ini ia tak akan menyakiti Hinata lagi.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Hei kalian melenceng jauh dari skenario!" teriak sutradara. "Hei-"

Kata-kata sutradara terpotong saat Sakura menahannya. "Beri mereka waktu sejenak."

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto. "Gara-gara kau kita jadi harus mengulangi adegan ini."

Naruto lalu mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata dengan kedua jempol tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau jadi punya kesempatan untuk menamparku lagi," kata Naruto terkekeh.

"Bodoh."

* * *

Perasaan Hinata sudah agak tenang dan ia mau pulang bersama Naruto seperti biasanya. Naruto lebih banyak diam kali ini. Ia tak banyak menghujani Hinata dengan godaan dan gombalan garing seperti biasa karena takut Hinata marah lagi. Ia tak mau memperburuk keadaan.

"Sudah sampai Hinata," kata Naruto saat motor Naruto berhenti di depan apartemen Hinata. Yang dipanggil malah diam saja dan masih tetap memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Aku ingin tidur di apartemenmu malam ini," gumam Hinata.

"Hah?" tanya Naruto kaget

"Kau tuli? Aku ingin tidur di apartemenmu malam ini. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tak menginap di sana," jelas Hinata.

Naruto tak banyak protes. Yang ada ia malah senang dan kembali menjalankan motornya menuju ke apartemennya.

Syuting hari ini sangat padat. Naruto dan Hinata sampai di apartemen malam hari. Keduanya capek, jadi setelah mandi mereka ingin langsung tidur. Seperti biasa, Hinata meminjam baju tidur milik kakak perempuan Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko yang saat ini sedang berada di Inggris.

"Semalam Sakura tidur dimana?" tanya Hinata. Naruto lalu menunjuk kamar di seberangnya, kamar Naruko. "Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur di kamarmu."

Mulut Naruto menganga tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian terbentuk cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamar, naik ke kasur dan menepuk sisi kasur yang lain, mempersilakan Hinata untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau tidur di bawah! Dasar mesum! Jangan-jangan kau berniat melakukan sesuatu padaku!" bentak Hinata.

"Apa?! Pikiranmu saja yang kotor! Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi tuan rumah di sini? Percuma sekamar kalau aku tidur di bawah. Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar Naruko saja kalau begitu." Saat Naruto beranjak keluar, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Hei tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan kau cemburu kepada Sakura ya?"

"Tidak!" sergah Hinata.

"Ayo mengaku saja. Tadi kau menanyakan dimana Sakura tidur semalam. Saat kubilang dia tidur di kamar Naruko, kau tiba-tiba ingin tidur di kamarku. Kau hanya tak ingin kalah dengan Sakura, ya 'kan?"

Baiklah, sepertinya dugaan Naruto sangat tepat, ditandai dengan pipi Hinata yang merona merah. Hinata kemudian melempar sebuah bantal ke wajah Naruto. "Diam dan cepat tidur!"

Hinata lalu mematikan lampu kamar, tak ingin rona merah di pipinya ketahuan. Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan mengakhiri perdebatan ini. Naruto berbaring di lantai kayu di dekat kasurnya. Beruntung sekarang bukan musim dingin jadi berbaring di lantai dan tak memakai selimut pun tak jadi masalah.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Naruto belum tertidur. Dari helaan nafas sosok di atas tempat tidur, Naruto bisa tahu Hinata juga belum tidur.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Katanya ngantuk," ujar Naruto.

"Berisik! Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur!" balas Hinata ketus.

Lima belas menit kembali berlalu.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," perintah Naruto. Ia tahu saat itu Hinata masih belum tidur.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Turuti saja."

Hinata menurut dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mempertemukan kedua tangan mereka di dalam kondisi kamar yang gelap. Awalnya Hinata agak kaget saat tangan mereka bertemu, apalagi saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"Saat aku kecil, kakakku selalu menggenggam tanganku seperti ini jika aku tak bisa tidur. Ia bilang kita akan merasa nyaman dan merasa terlindungi jika melakukannya, jadi lebih cepat terlelap. Siapa tahu cara ini berhasil untukmu," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Terserah kau saja. Selamat tidur," kata Hinata.

"Selamat tidur," balas Naruto.

Di tengah kegelapan Naruto dan Hinata tak menyadari jika keduanya sedang tersenyum dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Mereka sadar hubungan mereka memang rumit dan sulit digambarkan. Mereka sudah lama kenal dan tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Naruto pun sudah lama menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata tapi Hinata belum mau membahas lagi masalah itu. Entah disebut apa hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani ini, yang jelas Naruto tak akan meninggalkan Hinata karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti Hinata akan membuka hatinya untuk Naruto.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: **_Ending_-nya agak menggantung karena cuman _side story_. Untuk _ending_ yang sebenarnya silahkan baca kembali fic **Cerita Di Balik Cerita**. _Review OK…_

**OMAKE**

Hari ini hari Minggu, karena hari ini tidak ada syuting, Hinata masih saja malas-malasan di apartemen Naruto. Di pangkuannya ada _laptop_ milik Naruto. Saat itu ia sedang membuka _video_ di _Youtube_ berjudul **Naruto – Behind The Scene **yangdirekomendasikan oleh seseorang tak dikenal lewat ponselnya.

"Wow, _video_ ini di-_like_ 1.000.000 orang padahal baru sehari diunggah," gumam Hinata.

Naruto yang merasa tertarik kemudian mendekati Hinata. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Hinata memainkan _video_ berdurasi 3 menit itu.

Adegan pertama dimulai dengan Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dengan lembut, persis seperti syuting kemarin.

Kedua bola mata Hinata membulat, ia ingat adegan ini.

Sementara itu _video_ terus berlanjut memperlihatkan Naruto yang mencurahkan perasaannya (yang kemarin tidak sesuai skenario).

"_**Ya, aku memang tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Apa kau ingat kata-kataku dulu?"**_

"Ini memalukan! Hentikan _video_ ini," kata Hinata. Naruto malah menikmati tontonannya dan manahan kedua tangan Hinata agar tak menghentikan _video_ yang sedang diputar.

"_**Saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu, kau tak langsung menjawabnya. Saat itu aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lalu aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku. Asal kau tahu Hinata, aku masih memegang janjiku itu. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Sakura. Dari dulu rasa sayangku kepadamu tak berkurang, bahkan semakin bertambah.**_ _**Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Wajar jika sekarang kau membenciku. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku. Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi."**_

Dalam video nampak air mata Hinata mengalir.

"_**Aku benci padamu. Ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku seperti ini. Aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri karena bisa lemah jika berada di hadapanmu."**_

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Hinata dalam _video_ itu berpelukan. Sementara Hinata yang asli semakin kesal dan penasaran siapa yang iseng mengunggah _video_ itu. Hinata menutup tampilan _fullscreen video_ itu lalu melihat siapa pengunggahnya. Di sana tertera: **ObitoChayankRinChelalu**

"Ugh! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Obito di jadwal syuting kita selanjutnya!"

"Hahaha, jangan Hinata-_chan_. Bukankah kita harusnya berterima kasih padanya? Kita jadi terkenal di _Youtube_."

"Diam kau Uzumaki!"

"Hahahahaha!"

**- Sekarang beneran… The End :p -**


End file.
